RoyEd drabs
by Akemi2407
Summary: Yes I know, drabbles from Touka Koukan have been popping up everywhere, but I want to give it a shot myself. RoyEd, pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**FMA RoyEd drabbles**

By: the mint

* * *

**AN:** I know, these have been popping up every where…. But I want to have a go at them

**Disclaimer:** the list of titles for the drabbles are found at Touka Koukan. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

**Warning: **RoyEd. Pure fluff. Shounen-ai.

* * *

**Drabble 1**

**Good Morning**

* * *

Roy opened his eyes to the bright sunlight shining through the window and squinted.

He pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

There is something wrong this morning, and Roy couldn't tell what the problem seemed to be.

He stepped into the shower and pulled a few strands of hair out of the drain. That seemed normal. The bathroom seemed normal.

Roy quickly finished his shower and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. Everything there was normal.

Roy dressed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

'Good morning, bastard.'

As Roy's feet touched the cold marble floor in the kitchen, the blonde pushed a mug of warm coffee into his hands.

Roy looked down at Edward's feet and realized what the problem was.

His slippers were missing.

* * *

End of Drabble 1

hehe….. I hope you liked that...


	2. Chapter 2

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Owl: **thank you so much for the review… … I'm aiming for fluff :P

* * *

Drabble 2 

I'm leaving now

'Edward, I really have to go to work now.'

Roy tried to move the blonde's head from his arm, but Edward just shifted so that his _automail_ arm was stretched across Roy's stomach.

'mm..go on..' Edward mumbled.

'I'd love to, but you're kind of trapping me.'

Edward snuggled closer to Roy's side and buried his face into the fabric of Roy's shirt.

'hgn..am not'

'Hawkeye is going to kill me.' Roy could just picture the bullet hole outline of his head on the wall.

'let her.'

Roy sighed. 'Fine, we both know that she only kills me because she can't aim at you.'

Edward snapped his eyes open and sat up straight.

'WHO DID YOU CALL SO SMALL THAT EVEN HAWKEYE CAN'T AIM AT HIS PATHETICALLY SMALL HEAD!'

Roy pushed himself up from the bed and planted a kiss on Edward's forehead before heading for the door.

'Well, I'm off.'

'I hope Hawkeye kills you.'

'Love you too.'

Roy closed the door behind him just before the pillow hit.

* * *

OMAKE: 

(Gun shot)

Riza: Sir, You're late.

Roy: I know that lieutenant, I'm sorry.

Riza: And Edward-kun just called.

Roy: Did he?

Riza: Sir, What was that about my aim?

* * *

End of Drabble 2 


	3. Chapter 3

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

* * *

Drabble 3

**Anniversary**

* * *

Edward put the small chain on the counter and pulled his wallet out for the money.

'My, that's a beautiful chain!' The shopkeeper smiled at Edward. 'Are you buying that for your girlfriend?'

Edward smiled back just as cheerfully. 'Yeah, something like that.'

The shopkeeper wrapped the gift up and handed it to Edward.

'But isn't that a little too manly for someone _that_ special?'

Edward's grin was so wide that the shopkeeper swore that if Edward grinned wider, his face would split in half. 'It's alright. This person wouldn't mind. I know.'

------------------------

Soon, the whole Central seemed to know that the famous Fullmetal Alchemist had bought his _girlfriend _a present.

'Edward-kun, I heard you have a girlfriend.' Lieutenant Hawkeye couldn't help but ask the boy. She was curious, wasn't Edward–

'Is Taisa here, Lieutenant?' Edward smiled politely at her, 'I need to hand in my report.'

Riza smiled and nodded, 'He's inside.'

Edward stepped into Roy's office and closed the door behind him.

Roy was sitting behind his desk, studying Ed carefully.

'Edward, About that rumour –'

'Happy 1st Anniversary!' Ed threw the small parcel at Roy.

Roy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He opened the package and pulled out the small chain.

There was silence, and then:

'Fullmetal, how am I supposed to wear this when you've told everyone that it was for your _girlfriend_?'

Edward grinned.

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Fury: I bet 400 cenz it's Winry Rockbell, she seems pretty close to Edward.

Havoc: No way, their just friends! I bet 500 cenz that it's Rosé. The boss seems to be quite protective of her.

Falman: Edward is protective of everyone! I bet 500 that it's someone we don't know, or else he wouldn't even let anyone know about it.

(Roy walks past with chain hanging from pocket)

Fury, Havoc, Falman : o.O;;….

* * *

End of Drabble 3 


	4. Chapter 4

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

* * *

**Replies (non-users):**

**Jai: **haha yes.. riza and her gun I'm glad you liked it! thank you for the review!

* * *

Drabble 4

**Library

* * *

**

The only reason why the Fullmetal Alchemist visited Roy Mustang's house "once in a while" was because of his library.

That was it. The small clean library at the back of Roy's living room was the only reason why he was there.

Sure, he had the right to visit the State Library anytime, and they had cleaners polishing books and tables 24 hours, but it was still better here, in this library. It had a lot of books.

True, the amount of books in the State Library may be a thousand times more than what the Colonel owned, but Edward still liked it better in Roy's library. It had a lot of books that he liked.

Yes, he'd have to admit, the State Library _does_ have a whole shelf dedicated to the Philosopher's Stone, and Roy doesn't seem so interested in the subject, but he still liked it better here…

Maybe he wasn't here just because of the library after all…

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Edward (chewing on pencil and staring out of window, ignoring book…which was strange)

Roy: Edward, What are you doing?

Edward: ….

Roy: Fullmetal?

Edward: …..

Roy: (screaming): Hagane no chibi!

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN'T REACH THE BOTTOM SHELF WITHOUT STANDING ON A STOOL?

Roy: The book, Fullmetal, you were drooling on the book.

Edward: (storms off): At least the State library doesn't have idiots interrupting my thoughts!

Roy: Come back anytime!

Edward: (death glare) ……see you Friday, bastard.

* * *

End of drabble 4

* * *

AN: Yes, some of you would probably think I'm dead by now…. Sorry…;;

uh….. don't you think the OMAKE's are getting pretty long and boring?...


	5. Chapter 5

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

* * *

Drabble 5

**Homeland**

* * *

"Why are we talking about homelands now?"

"Because, Edward, I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Ah. But I'm a dog."

"It's not funny. Weren't you there once already?"

"I was, but it was raining, and all I saw were two bloody figures."

Edward threw Roy a death glare, but continued anyway.

"Well, there's grass – lots of it – tons and tons of grass."

"That I gathered."

Ed kicked Roy, with his right foot, fortunately.

"Then there're the huge trees along the river where Al would go to whenever he's upset. Al and I used to go and pick fruits for mother there. And Winry's house would be a 5 minutes walk from our house. We've known each other since we were still babies. Al and I used to fight over who would marry her."

Roy raised and eyebrow and Edward laughed – a small, light-hearted laugh.

"Not anymore, of course."

Roy mocked a sigh of relief and received a light punch in the arm.

"How about you, you baka? Where's your home?"

"My home's right here. Next to you."

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Edward (blushing): N-No, seriously. Where's your homeland?

Roy: I meant it. My homeland's here. I was born in Central.

Edward (narrows his eyes)

Roy (sweatdrop): Uh…But I meant that second bit too…

* * *

End of drabble 5

* * *

AN: That was a bit too mushy, wasn't it? …. 


	6. Chapter 6

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

* * *

Drabble 6 

**Hair**

* * *

'Edward?' 

'Hm?'

'Why did you leave your hair long?' Roy ran his hand through the pony tail and watched as the hair slip through his fingers.

'Because I didn't cut them.'

'Why didn't you cut them?'

'Because… I didn't bother. I don't want to show Al what I can do with my hair when he doesn't have his. Andbesides – '

'Edward?'

Edward sighed. 'Because it just not worth it…after mother died. It's not worth it. No one there to – pat my head and say, "Edward, you look great!" and make me feel proud and happy.'

'Edward…'

'But I can cut it if you want. It's kind of getting too long.'

'No,' Roy touched Edward's ponytail again. 'No. It's better this way.'

Edward smiled. A rare, genuine smile.

'Edward?'

'Yes?'

'You look great.'

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE: 

Roy: Edward, did you trim your hair?

Edward: Yeah. How do you know?

Roy: The ends don't feel as rough.

Edward (smiles): better?

Roy: better. Maybe you could let it down next time.

Edward : Uh… I'll think about it.

Roy: or you could curl it.

Edward (raises eyebrow): curl it?

Roy: or maybe you could tie it in a bun!

Edward: Um….Roy?

Roy: Maybe you could dye it!

Edward (backs away): Uh…..okay…

Riza (walks by) : He's not talking about miniskirts by any chance, is he?

* * *

End of drabble 6

no! It's getting mushier and mushier! they both seemed a little OOC here...;;


	7. Chapter 7

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

* * *

**Replies (non-users)**

**Jill-chan: **Thank you for the review! Glad you thought it was cute! I'll aim to make it cuter! Hope to hear from you again!

* * *

Drabble 7

**State Alchemist

* * *

**

Edward Elric was The Fullmetal Alchemist, a State Alchemist.

He had to admit, there are advantages and disadvantages to being a State Alchemist.

He could use the State Library, which is a thousand times larger than any ordinary library that he'd seen.

Being a State Alchemist meant that he was automatically promoted to Major, and had power over some of the military men. It was actually fun to see grown men jump at every word a fifteen year old says.

However, being a _State _Alchemist also meant that he had to work for the military like a dog. But sometimes, Edward suspected he had a lot more freedom than most of the State Alchemists at his level (major). He was able to do anything he liked when there are no missions to go on. It was all a part of the deal with a certain commanding officer.

Also, as a State Alchemist, he was required to fight if war broke out. He was required to help the military, even if it meant killing innocent people. He had to admit: he was scared. But maybe, just _maybe_…

'Roy?'

The Colonel looked up from his paperwork and blinked at the blond to show that he was listening.

'You'd protect me, right?'

Roy raised an eyebrow but answered almost immediately.

'Of course I would, Ed.'

Just maybe… it would be alright…

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE: 

Ed: Roy?

Roy: Ed?

Ed: You'd protect me right?

Roy: You asked me twice Ed. Of course I would.

Ed: under _all _circumstances?

Roy: Why wouldn't I?

Ed (relieved sigh): Well, I kinda blew up the building just down the road…

* * *

End of drabble 7 

AN: Ah! This one was hard… Author's block for a few days… hope you liked it though!


	8. Chapter 8

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

* * *

Drabble 8

**Opportunity

* * *

**

'Roy… I'm bored… can't we go somewhere?'

'No. I've already offered to go to the beach this morning.'

'But I don't want to go to the beach! Can't we do something fun?'

'Too late now, Edward.'

The colonel returned to signing the papers while the younger alchemist continued to sulk. It was not long after the Fullmetal Alchemist spoke again.

'You know, I'd rather go for a walk rather than sitting here and watching you sign those papers.'

'You could.' The flame alchemist didn't look up from his work. 'I'll see you at home then.'

'Why can't you come with me?'

'As you can see Ed, I've got work to do.'

'You offered to go to the beach this morning.' Edward crossed his arms and threw Roy a death glare.

'That was different.' Roy glanced quickly at the door before continuing. 'Hawkeye would be guarding at the door with her trusty handgun now. I can't leave.'

Edward pouted for a moment before staring at something behind the colonel and grinned.

Roy raised an eyebrow, followed Ed's gaze, and stared at the glass window behind him.

'Edward….No.'

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

(Crash)

Riza: (flings open door) Taisa! What are you –

Riza: (walks to broken window, spots 2 small figures running away, pulls out gun) This'll teach you.

Roy and Ed: (dodges bullets)

Roy: I told you this was not a good idea.

Ed: It's fun though! Better than going to the beach!

Roy: (sweatdrop)

* * *

End of drabble 8

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update… the exams almost killed me, and after that… well… I was just regaining my energy… gomen ne 


	9. Chapter 9

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

Warning: Language (just one)

* * *

Drabble 9

**Fire wound

* * *

**

Edward crossed his arms and continued staring at Roy. The other man just ignored him and continued stirring the saucepan.

'Why couldn't we just go out for dinner tonight?'

The older alchemist smiled and poured the soup into the bowls.

'Edward, it's valentine's day. I want to do something special.'

Edward scowled. 'We could still go out for dinner you know.'

'But that's not – Ow!'

Edward looked up and jumped off the counter he was sitting on.

'Let me see that.'

The fullmetal Alchemist's eyebrows scrunched up in concern, but relaxed after he has examined Roy's finger.

'Roy, it's just a fire wound.'

Roy pouted a little but didn't say anything. Edward wrapped bandage around the burnt finger and laughed.

'Ed, you're not supposed to laugh.'

'Sorry, it's just… you burnt yourself….Flame Alchemist.'

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Ed: (Chopping up vegetables) I told you we should go out for dinner.

Roy: Ed, you should watch where you're cutting…

Ed: (Cuts himself): Shit! Stupid knife…

Roy: (wrapping up Ed's wound): So… Fullmetal Alchemist, eh?

* * *

End of drabble 8

* * *

AN: Not very happy about this one… :P Finally, holidays!

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

Warning: Spoiler for movie. LONG drabble and long ramble at the end.

* * *

Drabble 10 

**Train

* * *

**

It's been two years already. Two years since he's seen that face again.

Roy Mustang entered the train station and sat down. Now that he knew that Edward was alive, there was more hope of the boy coming back to Amestris. He didn't destroy the gate like Edward instructed him to. He didn't want to destroy the only link he had to where Ed was. If Edward destroyed the other side of the gate, then it was probably enough.

He knew that Edward was probably enjoying a peaceful life on the other side of the gate with Alphonse, but he couldn't help but wish that Edward was back here with him.

He still remembered the look Edward gave him when they last parted. Edward didn't want to leave. He understood. The Fullmetal Alchemist always gave himself responsibilities that he didn't have to carry. Now, his duty is to keep Amestris, and the people he loves, safe from a world where alchemy is not known.

But Roy still believed that little alchemist will make his way back home. Whenever he passed the train station, Roy would sit down on a bench and watch trains come and go until the last train of the day has stopped for the night. It was always the train station. He always imagined Edward to return on a train. Maybe it was because Edward's favourite form of transport was the train, and he would always meet Edward in the train station whenever the boy came back to Central after a long trip,

A train pulled into the station and Roy looked up expectantly. People poured onto the platform, but there was no gold. He sighed and looked outside. The sun was setting. Roy laughed to himself. Maybe he was too silly, believing that Edward would come back to him on a train. Maybe he should leave before he was kicked out again.

'Roy?'

Roy looked up. His eyes widened. Then, he smiled.

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Roy: Edward?

Edward: How'd you know I was here?

Roy: (smiles) Because I can read your mind.

Ed: (hugs Roy) Then why'd you look so surprised when you saw me?

Roy: Because I didn't expect to see you at eye level.

Ed: (punch) Who're callin' so short that you need a microscope in order to see him!

* * *

End of Drabble 10

* * *

AN: This one was a very long drabble. And the reason for this and the angst at the beginning is because I've just finished watching Conqueror of Shambala. 

**Major Spoiler ahead!**

I can see why people have paired Ed up with so many people. All the hints are in the movie. Here are the hints I found for the following pairings:

**Ed/Noah :** This pairing didn't really stand out to me, but the hints are there. The major hint when Ed was sleeping… (If you've watched it, you know what I mean…). And time paused when Ed passed her on the rocket.

**Ed/Alphonse Elric :** Uh… All the 'I want to stay with brother', 'I need to find Al' and things… I just see family love there… (not Ed/Al fan)… But for Ed/Al fans : The hints are there….and boy are they huge…

**Ed/Alphonse Heidrich :** Very small bit in almost ending. The bit when he was saying goodbye to Ed, I don't think there are any hints for this pairing other than this.

**Ed/Winry :** Quite a lot, he says her name in his dream (he said Al too.. But he's family). Winry waiting for Ed, hugged him tightly the moment she saw him. Al saying to Ed 'What about Winry?' when he's leaving.

And finally……..

**Roy/Ed:** I'm a big Roy/Ed fan, so I personally look for all the Roy/Ed moments in the movie. Here's the list:

When Ed saw 'King Bradley', he thought that Roy was dead. He thought about the time when they last parted (cherished memory?). And the look on his face…. XD

Also, when Breda and Havoc visited Roy, once sentence made me squeal.

Breda: We should have brought Lieutenant Hawkeye with us

Havoc: She wouldn't want to see him like this. Besides, I feel that the person the Colonel (Roy) is waiting for is not the Lieutenant (Riza).

Last evidence: Roy said 'I knew you were alive.' As he watched Ed run into the ship…. And he was smiling. The only time I saw Roy smile in the movie.

The time when he met Roy again was the only time Ed allowed himself to joke.

Sorry for the giant ramble, I just had to let it out… Hope you guys don't mind!


	11. Chapter 11

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

Warning: Roy/Ed.

* * *

Drabble 11 

**Notebook**

* * *

Edward was scribbling on his new notebook: a small black one that he has just bought from the store. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, and the genius nibbled on the corner of his lower lip. 

Roy watched silently from the couch, with newspaper in hand, wondering what his love was doing. What could be more important than spending quality time with each other?

Roy stood up and wandered over to where the small blond was.

'Ed?'

Edward jumped and quickly pulled a nearby piece of paper over to cover what he was doing in the notebook. The Flame Alchemist raised an eyebrow.

'Ed, what are you doing?'

Ed turned around and leaned backwards, increasing the suspicion. 'Um… just filling out my notes.'

'Hagane no. Hand over that book.'

The Fullmetal Alchemist reached for the book, intending to grab and run. But he wasn't as fast as his partner. Roy held the book just above the blond's reach and ignored the punches and kicks he received from said blond.

His dark eyes darted through the page for a second, and he smiled. 'Copying my style I see.'

Edward fumed.

'Ed, you can't code things with just "Roy" and "Mustang".'

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE: 

Ed: It is NOT just "Roy" or "Mustang"

Roy (raised an eyebrow): So is there someone you love more than me then?

Ed (glare): Of course there is!

Roy (shocked): ……

Ed (flips to first page): There

Roy: Ed… "Mom" doesn't really count.

* * *

End of Drabble 11 

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating.. but it's my last year before I head off to Uni, and all the studying have held me up. But I AM alive, and I WILL get this project finished!

Thanks to all of you who bared with me through all this. I love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

Warning: Roy/Ed.

* * *

Drabble 12

**A real summer night**

* * *

'Roy?'

The older alchemist looked over to the blond and raised an eyebrow. 'Ed, you look really red, are you ok?'

'No I'm NOT ok. It damn hot!'

'It IS summer, you know.' The Flame alchemist eyed the shorter boy. Edward was sweating and has kicked off the covers.

'I can't sleep.' Ed let out something that closely resembled a whine.

Roy chuckled, and received a pillow thrown at him from the younger alchemist.

'Fine, I'll do something about it.'

Roy pushed himself off the bed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned, and threw himself back onto the bed. He turned to his sides and pulled Ed close.

'Wow…you're really cold.'

'I know.' The Flame Alchemist replied and yawned.

'Where have you been?'

'I stood in front of the fridge for five minutes.'

Edward stared at the person next to him and laughed.

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Ed: You should have just brought the whole fridge in here.

Roy: I am not going to heave a fridge into my bedroom at 3 in the morning, Ed.

Ed: I could just transmute one right now, you know?

Roy: Ed – No.

* * *

End of drabble 12

AN: Yay another drabble done for today I'll try to finish all of them by the end of this month… hopefully.. and get another completed project added to my list. Roy/Ed is so cute!!


	13. Chapter 13

FMA RoyEd drabbles  
By: the mint  
Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.  
Warning: Roy/Ed.

* * *

Drabble 13

**Flower**

* * *

The colonel came to work early that morning and discovered a single red rose lying on his desk.

Although finding a rose on your desk on your birthday was nothing strange, the colonel still found it hard to concentrate on the pile of paperwork in front of him. The identity of the mysterious sender kept nagging in the back of his mind.

It couldn't have been any of his admirers, they knew where he lived. His doorstep was piled with presents that day, and he had to blast the door open to get to work. Besides, no common people can get into the Headquarters, not to mention his desk.

It couldn't have been Hawkeye. She had already saluted him that morning and coldly handed him a plain piece of paper with "Happy Birthday Colonel" written on it. The chew mark on the corner suggests that Hayate had carried the birthday card to work for its owner.

It couldn't have been any of the female staff. Hawkeye would have gunned them down as soon as they set foot in his office.

He stared at the rose. Red...signifying love?

He shuddered to think it was any of the other staff, and he quickly pushed the thought of Alex Louise Armstrong out of his mind before his stomach disobeyed him.

He tapped his pen on the table. It had to be someone who could enter and leave his office without causing suspicion, who didn't know where he lived, and who either has undying love for him or just likes the colour red.

The door clicked open and he looked up. Blond hair, golden eyes, and that red jacket… Red?

"I came earlier to hand in my report but you dumbass colonel weren't here, so I –"

"Left a rose?"

Edward Elric stopped mid-sentence and glared at his superior, his face faintly flushed. The colonel smirked.

"Ed, you do know what red signifies, right?"

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Ed (tilts head): Red? As in the colour evoked by light consisting predominantly of the longest wavelengths of light discernible by the human eye?

Roy: … I love you too, Ed.

Ed: Yeah, yeah, happy birthday… Bastard.

* * *

End of drabble 13

* * *

AN: I've been too lazy with writing lately!! Sorry!! Thank you soo much for being this patient with me…;;


	14. Chapter 14

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

Warning: Roy/Ed.

* * *

Drabble 14

**Last Kiss**

* * *

He couldn't remember how long it's been since he last saw Ed.

Was it two years? Three years? The boy must have grown tall by now.

General Mustang looked out the window and sighed.  
They knew that it was probably going be the last time they'll ever get to see each other, and yet – no loving words were exchanged, no pleas for him to stay.

He remembered Ed's last words to him: "Destroy the gates, protect everyone."

He remembered their last kiss. Ed's soft lips were pressed gently against his.  
Those golden eyes gazed at him sadly for a second before the blond turned. And then – he was gone, leaving Roy to stare at the empty space with Fullmetal's warmth still lingering on his lips.

It wasn't an aggressive kiss, nor was it a rushed one – just a simple sad goodbye kiss.  
Yet it was by reliving this memory everyday that Roy had managed to stay sane.  
He traced his lips with his fingers and looked out the window – again expecting to see someone with a blond ponytail waiting for him outside.

He didn't destroy those gates.

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Roy *violently kicks trash can* :Damn you Ed!!! You tell me to destroy those damn gates!! But I don't even know where they are!! At least give me a clue, you evil bastard!!

Havoc *pokes Riza*: Has the General finally gone insane?

Riza *gun clicks*

* * *

  
End of drabble 13

AN: I'm not dead!!!! *throws confetti* Real life's just been getting in the way… _;;

Thank you all so much for the support! You guys are the reason I keep writing~!


	15. Chapter 15

FMA RoyEd drabbles

By: the mint

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.

Warning: Roy/Ed.

* * *

Drabble 15

**Sigh**

* * *

The Fullmetal Alchemist was perched on the sofa in Colonel Mustang's office. He kicked the sofa with the back of his automail foot rhythmically while watching the Colonel sign his paperwork – Another dull day at headquarters.

Edward sighed.

Without looking up from his paperwork, Roy Mustang said in a calm tone, 'you'll shorten your lifespan if you keep sighing like that.'

Edward crinkled his nose, 'you're gonna die before me anyways.'

'Can't think of a life without me?' Roy paused only for a moment to smirk at his lover.

The younger alchemist rolled his eyes but didn't answer. His golden eyes darkened, deep in thought. Sensing he'd struck a sensitive topic, Roy tried to lighten the atmosphere.

'If I die after you, who's gonna come to mourn at my grave?' Ok, that didn't come out well.

Edward strolled quietly over to the table where dark-haired man sat.

'I need someone to back me up when I blow up half the city trying to complete stupid missions, so don't you dare die before me, you baka taisa.'

Roy smiled and reached for Ed's hand.

* * *

End

* * *

OMAKE:

Edwards: I'm probably not gonna die of natural causes anyways

Hawkeye *clicks gun outside door*: Sir, do I hear chit chat? Those papers are due today.

Roy *sighs*: Looks like I won't be dying of natural causes either…

* * *

  
End of drabble 13

AN: It's so great to be receiving reviews. Thank you guys!!! :D

Hawkeye seems to be popping up in all my drabbles :P, but who doesn't love Hawkeye~?

This one was a bit difficult to right, I couldn't find a way satisfactory to end it. D:


End file.
